


Sexting....leads to magic

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #kiss #nightout #sexting #bar, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: A lil bit of love, and a lil bit of wooptiehoop
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sexting....leads to magic

Blueyed1:  
Hi again , sexy. He types to me jasmine o : Hi, get comfy?  
Yeah, heaps comfyer, is it ok if I do a video chat with you?  
Sure, just let me log into my software  
I log on zoom and he starts a video chat  
When I pick up i'm in lingerie on my bed  
Sorry I'm licking my lips looking at you..Link says I say take your shirt off... to him.  
Link removes his shirt and his hair gets messy  
That's nice Link. {I act different to what i'm feeling I dont let him in on the fact he's the only person I have ever wanted to fuck and so badly too.}  
I'm gonna wrap your legs up on me and squeeze and slap them, pull your body towards me and drive my cock in you. He says I feel myself get hot. Hush, baby....  
I wana give you everything in world. Your the only one that I want I saw you last night, I think i'm still dreaming...  
Link frees his cock. Do you still think your dreaming?  
This must be a dream, what did I do with you last night?  
You made me cum.  
Yeah and you gave me the best orgasms... take off your bra?  
I massage my boobs and move my hand to my bra clasp at the front and free the puppies..  
Hmmm, I wana hold them, he says  
I want you to bite them, I say. I'm excited link  
I'll suck them. Show me your wet pussy, he smirks into the camera  
I open my thighs so he can see the wet spot, the take off my thong as fast as I can and show him in the camera  
Nice, he says simply just staring Hello earth to link... sorry... you shaved?  
Oh of course I always do, every night this week. Did you?  
I need to, to keep up with you  
I giggle into the camera and smile shyly Your cute.  
Are you single Jasmine?  
Why?  
Just wondered cause your cute and i'm wondering if this is going anywhere yep it is, I want to invite you in  
Or you to invite me in...link says and is smiley gosh that's hot. I'll invite you to come play in my garden, when the plants are watered oh, interesting... he says, playing with his dick, you want me to make your “plants” wet?  
Yeah link, wetter...  
I'll make them so wet with my tongue...  
The next night  
I'm sat at the bar it's 2am. There's a sex party on the floor in front of me all entangled bodies, all hot men, and I have not a care in the world for any of them, inpurputous to any of them out there fucking themselves stupid, and not one of them has seen me, even noticed me sat there in crop top and my tiny panties. All I'm looking for is a good time and it's too early to find it now. There's no chance any of those boys out there are looking for someone cute with blue eyes. I sigh and finish my drink, when I see he who could be the one, HIM. He's wearing a fucking party mask. He's yelling and making a fuss and just got slapped twice in the face by a lady and I think i'm dreaming, is that??....no it's couldn't be??.....  
I rub my eyes and look twice, and He's gone. I'm mentally kicking myself while i'm going over and over who it could have been.... Then suddenly he is in my space And He smells amazing whatever he's wearing but I don't care about that, cause I want him. “hi” I stand up and stop him walking because my brain has shut off and I want to just keep breathing in whatever it is he's wearing. “hi” he says. “You really put on a show over there” I say to him. “yeah that bitch can go to hell” he says with a huff. I look at him like he's grown two heads. “i, I... this might sound crazy but I think I know you...” “yeah, haha, join the club” he says and goes to take a seat next to me and figits with his mask. Then takes it off. I see his eyes...right there. “what,? Theres a club?” I say and clear my throat. “Yeah, there's a club we meet on the weekends and wear masks...” He says and laughs. “and do what?” I play along. “We...um, it's private” he says. “oh private,” and then I deter “who are you?” “you don't know who I am??” “no sir, i've got no clue, I know i've seen you before....” “one strong dirty coke” he orders at the bar. “yes sir” says the barkeep and eyes link. Link's eyes linger a while on him. “maybe you met me in the past” he turns to say, clearing his throat “yeah. Maybe I did...but i'm sure i've all but forgotten” “i dont blame you” he says turning his attn to me “i dont think i'd forget a pretty face like yours” He says to me. I smile, and watch as he takes a sip of his drink that arrives and he flashes a quick smile to the barkeep, I notice it. “you can call me anything you like sweetcheeks” he says. I smile “i'll call you link, since I like that name” I say to him and he almost chokes on his drink. “ok” he says and plays it cool. “Link, i haven't been hit on all night” I say to him. “well, you have been at the bar sweetie” he says to me “what? You were watching me?” I say to him. “yeah, you are the reason she slapped me, i've had a few and I think I called you sexy to her” I laugh “me?! You joker” “no,i'm serious” he says and looks at me dead in the eyes. I fall deep into his blue eyes reflecting all the lights in the room. I blink a few times. He does a tongue lick of his bottom lip “you got nice eyelashes” he says to me. “Not too short not too long” “shut up” I say to him “you have had a few too many mr” “i'm serious.” he says again and looks down into my eyes. He's so tall. “it's nice to meet you, blue eyes” he speaks to my eyes. I look at him “likewise, link” he laughs whole heartedly. “LINK!” I say “your link! I just pieced it together in my head, gosh it's been ages” He laughs again. I reconized that laugh. “You your link fucking neal!” He laughs again “nothing is lost on you cutie” “i'm joking you know Link, I knew you were Link fucking Neal I have been a big fan and I trained my brain slowly to get over you” “are you a spy as well?” he laughs. God, that laugh. “not exactly but I have worked for govt intelligence so I know when to shut my mouth” His eye brows raise. “is that so... well, I think you have nice legs, for a spy.” He adds. I move my legs out. He leans into my body some “why mr neal if I didn't know better i'd think you were hitting on me” “am I that transparant?” he says. “why yes mr neal.” There's silence as the dance floor is beating away and the room is spinning. “Link, where's your other half?” I ask talking about Rhett. “oh you mean Rhett? He's with his wife in LA” “while your here in a bar hitting on strangers?” “something like that” link answers. “can I not beat around the bush and tell you your fucking handsome?” Link laughs “i'm much older now” he says and shows off his grey skunk stripe and adjusting his hair. “doesn't matter Link, your still gorgeous” “what did we say about women not being too nice” I stop still in my conversation “sorry” “no it's not a problem just makes me want to see what's under that skirt” “careful link” I say. “ok, if you don't want me i'll turn back to the barkeep i'm sure he will want me” He says, making my breath hitch in my chest and my naughty smirk start “you, want him..” I wink. “i do” He says. “oh, yeah....he does have a good body” “i noticed” he sighs “i know you could have him” I smile. “you could have anyone..” “oh yeah?” he says “you rekon I have a chance....” “one look at that ass, says you can hunni” I say. “top grade meat” he says. “Yeah, I bet you could chomp right into it, look at him move” I watch him, this is fun. “girl, you that horny?” he says and turns to me suddenly noticing he was drooling. I open my legs up and he looks under my tight skirt. “no panties!” He says... “yeah, I took them off as you flirted with the barkeep, he looks like Rhett” I say suddenly glad he's not thirsting over the barkeep anymore. “yeh he does...a bit” He slides his hand up my thigh. Then he stops in his tracks. I lick my lips. “and to answer your last question... you thirsting over boys always does it for me” I explain to him. He looks down at his hand making it's way between my legs. I'm dripping at his touch. Of course you play it cool with Link Neal. “did you come here with someone?” he says... flirting with his eyes... “no I didn't Link” I say to him. “do you wanna go somewhere else it's pretty noisy here” “sure” I say. I pick up my jacket. The barkeep comes over to take our glasses and he winks at him. The barkeep smiles. “Sir, I hope you enjoyed your drink” “That I did, I would have another but I can't right now, maybe you'd like to join the club” He winks at me. I melt, they would make a good couple.... I watch him slide a business card into the barkeep's hand. at the bar. He smiles back and winks at Link. “oh the milehigh club, nice one” He laughs “i'll be sure'n do that sir” “you better cutie, cya there” Link says. Then he turns and follows me “you think he knows you?” I say to Link. Link stops and says “oh I kNow he does” Then we keep walking... he jogs ahead. “Where we goin?” I say to Link. “my car is up here” “oh” I say more turned on “yeah oh” he stops, he turns and looks at me, panting and I look at him. He's just as tall as me “But first I wanna....” Then he's pushing me to the nearest wall “you wanna what Neal?” “get a taste of your panties... or lack there of...” He pushes his lips up againest me. I feel him right there all warm and so sensual and he still smells amazing his cologne wafting around me and I think i'm in fucking heaven. His tongue is cold as he enters my mouth and I love it. I kiss him back just as hard. He's giving me so much wet tongue and i'm pretty sure then that he wants to fuck me, and I wonder how did I get so lucky tonight, first noone then my lifetime crush. But play it cool Jasmine for crying out loud, play it cool.. My brains tell me and then he stops and flashes me a bright smile...he's so damn fine. Hey, sugar... He says. I say Hello. “Can I take you home?” He asks. “um link, my home is in Australia” “Australia, well I dont know if I can then I mean I don't have a big black jet, but I do have a nice silver car and it can go fast” “Link, are you sure you should be driving, you have had a bit to drink you said” “A dirty coke.” He winks “i know you” He says. “what?” “blueeyed1 ring a bell?” “Yeah it does” I was just talking to him....what? That was you!?” “Yeah I left you a few interested comments didn't I?” I look soooo shocked... I don't know what to say link, that was really you?!” “yeah” “uhuh... and I have two heads” “you sure do right now” he laughs. “i..i dont know what to say” “dont say anything just kiss me” I think about all the naughty rhink I have on my channel and start to blush as his tongue enters my mouth again, “let me know if I give you too much tongue,” “I cant get enough baby” I say “i can't wait till i'm inside” he moans. Actually moans “i'm so hot for you, gosh just take me” “should we go to rhett's?” fuck, what?! "yeh.. let's go to see rhett ;)” link stops kissing me and then he feels even more tipsy “maybe i'll call rhett” I think my heart skipped a beat i'm gonna see rhett and link in one nighht and link fucking neal just kissed me. IS this reall lifeeee?


End file.
